1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a putter head for playing the game of golf. More particularly, the invention relates to a putter head having substantial mass shifted to the heel and toe of the putter head and shifted above a horizontal center plane of the putter head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putters generally fall into two categories: mallet-style putter heads and blade-style putter heads. Mallet-style putter heads have a relatively large, solid head that is often semicircular in shape when viewed from above, while blade-style putter heads have a relatively narrow or blade-like head. Each type of putter includes a generally flat strike face for hitting the golf ball. Accuracy of a putt depends upon where the striking face impacts the ball, as well as on the orientation of the striking face at impact. Accuracy also depends on hitting the ball at a central area of the striking face, known in the art as the “sweet spot.” Generally, control of the direction of travel of the golf ball, and the distance traveled, decreases with the increase in distance away from the sweet spot from which the ball is struck However, the effective hitting area or sweet spot may be expanded by appropriately weighting the putter head. Weighting may also be used to improve the feel and stability of the putter head during the putting stroke.
The balance, weight and moment of inertia of a putter plays an important role in the effectiveness of the club. As such, it is desirable to increase the effective striking area while maintaining a high moment of inertia and reduce the effect of torque created from an off-center golf stroke.
Traditional de-weighting processes involve removing exterior weight from the putter head. With this design, the hosel is typically located at the end of the club head. More recently, putter head manufacturers have removed the weight from the interior of the putter head. Once the heavier material is eliminated, a solid insert of lower density material connects to the head and creates a new striking surface.
Many golf putter designs have attempted to maximize the sweet spot provided by a golf club. However, a need continues to exist for a putter head to provide a center of gravity moved rearward and upwardly relative to the striking face. The present invention provides a putter head with the majority of the putter head mass moved to the tips of the “wings.” The present invention also provides a putter head with the majority of the putter head mass positioned above a horizontal center plane.